This Boy is Dangerous
by xHannieC
Summary: [OC] Courtney is friends with all the Z Fighters & is a fighter herself. Android 17 takes interest in her & she's not sure what she's gonna do about it. Will this turn into a love story?
1. Chapter 1

I had gotten a call from Bulma telling me to go meet Trunks & Vegeta at some empty field. "Why?" I asked simply.

"They're in trouble. Just go and ask questions when you get there, Courtney."

"Uh, okay. I'll get there as soon as I can."

When I arrived at the area (in record time, by the way.) that Bulma had told me to go to, I was immediatly frightened.

There, talking to Android 18, Krillin's wife, was Android 17. What was he doing there? Was I called here to fight? What is going on?

They're were some others behind her, Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Goten, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, & now me.

I arrived pretty quietly. (Teen)Trunks & Goten were the only ones to seem to notice my arrival.

"What's going on?" I whispered quietly to Trunks. "Android 17 is claiming he's changed & he wants us to forgive him for all he's done. Bulma told you to come here in case he attacks & then we'd need all the help we can get."

I nodded. I definitely wasn't the strongest person here, but I believed I could help, at least a little bit.

"I could kill him easily on my own. I don't need all you weaklings help." Vegeta said.

Trunks rolled his eyes & I sighed inwardly.

Android 18 walked over to everyone. "We're gonna give him a chance. He's gonna come to Krillin & I's house and we're all gonna talk. Got it?"

"Are you sure about this 18? Isn't this a little bit dangerous?" Krillin said.

"Trust me." 18 said.

We all looked at eachother, I think we were all a little bit worried about this. What if he was planning something?

Yamcha muttered some excuse about being busy and flew off. Android 17 shook his head.

"I'm not gonna be involved in this idiotic task. I'm leaving." Piccolo said, staring Android 17 in the eye & slowly flew off.

"I'll go. Just to make sure everyone's safe." Goku said in a confident tone.

"I'm going to find out what this robot is planning. I'm not going to be as weak as them & leave." Vegeta said & raised his chin up.

"I'll stay too. Just... in case." I tried to sound as confident as possible, but I could sense the nervous tone in my voice. I saw Android 17 smirk at me.

"Me too." Trunks & Goten said in unision... and so we went, something different going through all of our minds.


	2. Chapter 2

So all of a sudden I was sitting at a large table. Among the people at this table were Trunks, Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, Goten, Android 18, and Android 17.

Woah wait what? Android was 'hanging out' with us, sitting with us? It was still sinking in. Oh and to make it even more frightening, Android 17 was sitting next to me... ME.

Goku & Goten were talking to each other about training. Android 18 was talking to Android 17. They both had serious looks on their face.

Vegeta was staring at Android 17 with his normal scowl. Krillin was watching his wife carefully. Trunks and I just sat there quietly, both of us trying to figure out this situation.

I was lost in thought, I mean Android 17 had killed hundreds of people, shouldn't we kill him? Why would we forgive him?

As far as I know, he wasn't reprogrammed... I looked up at him, he was considerably taller than me, even with both of us sitting down.  
His icy blue eyes looked into my green ones. I felt my heart stop... I had an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. He smirked at me, the same smirk he'd given me earlier that day, and then looked back at Android 18.

What was that? Should I be worried? He has no right to smirk at me... A thousand thoughts were going through my head. It was giving me a headache... Trunks saw how upset I must have looked & he looked at me, almost to see if I was okay. I nodded & pointed towards the door. He nodded & we both got up & walked outside so that we could talk about this & get some fresh air.

"So, what do you think about this situation?" he asked me curiously.

"I'm still trying to figure out what the androids intentions are. I can't tell if he's being serious about this, or if he's just plotting to kill us all in our sleep." I said as we walked around the house.

"You act as though killing a bunch of Super Saiyans is easy." Trunks said.

"It is if they're deep sleepers." I joked & smiled.

He laughed lightly.

"So, what do you think the androids motives are?" I asked seriously.

"I have no idea. I'm not gonna trust any of the shit he says until he proves that he's not evil anymore."

I nodded. "I hope this doesn't end horribly..." I said & sighed.

"Me too." Trunks said. We saw the door to the house open and Goku & Goten stepped out.

"Hey, we were about to go & train some. You two wanna come with?" Goku said with his usual smile.

"Sure." Trunks and I said happily at the same time. I'd been slacking off lately & hadn't trained for a few days.

"Follow us!" Goten said & immediatly him & Goku flew off with Trunks & I flying right behind them.

I loved flying. I knew how to fly from a young age of about 8... I loved feeling the wind in my long brown hair & I loved looking at all the buildings & people below.

After about ten minutes of flying I heard Trunks yelled "How much further is it?"

"It's about five more minutes away!" Goku yelled back.

When we finally got there we all immediatly started training. Goten threw furious kicks & punches at Goku while Goku mostly just dodged. Trunks and I did the same thing, Trunks being the one dodging. We switched. We worked on ki blasts... Trunks went Super Saiyan & I worked on my dodging speed from his extremely fast punches & kicks. We were all giving it 110%, we wanted to be ready for... well, whatever was coming our way.

~ AT THE HOUSE ~

"Look, 17, we aren't just gonna automatically trust you just because you come back saying you've changed. Do you understand that?" 18 said, staring deep into his eyes.

"Yes, I do. Hopefully I can earn everyones trust." 17 replied solemnly.

Vegeta scoffed at this "This isn't gonna be some fairytale. It's likely that we won't ever trust you, robot.".

17 laughed "Of course".

This pissed Vegeta off to say the least. "Cocky bastard" Vegeta said as he walked out of the house, trying to fight the urge to beat the android senseless.

It was silent in the house for a minute... "You can stay here, 17, & try to earn my trust back." 18 said.

"Woah, wait, 18 can we go talk about this for a minute?" Krillin said desperately.

"No, Krillin, I know what i'm doing. He's staying here & that's that." 18 said slightly annoyed.

"Well fine..." Krillin said and walked outside to clear his head.

"Let me show you to your room." 18 said with a smile.

* * *

**Please review! I know i'm probably not doing a very good job keeping up with the timeline & such, sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed it, i'm gonna try to write the next chapter either in a few hours, right now, or tomorrow haha. We're gonna have some different POV's in the next chapter, and we MIGHT have a scene between Android 17 & Courtney. Tell me how you feel about Courtney & Trunk's relationship at the moment, and how you feel about the story overall. What should I start doing differently? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

~ Courtney POV ~ Goten and I were lying on the ground, tired as we may have ever been. Him, Goku, Trunks, and I had been training furiously for... I have no idea how many hours... 3? 5? 1000?  
Who cares, at least we were finally getting a break. Goten and I immediately had fallen to the ground after Goku announced that we were done. Trunks had more will power than us and was able to just sit down. I was pretty proud of myself, actually, I had gotten Trunks, who was considerably stronger, bigger, and just about a head taller than me, to the ground quite a few times... even if he had gotten me to the ground more than a few times. That's still pretty great in my opinion. "Let's go back to Krillin's, everyone" Goku said, motioning for Goten, Trunks and I to get up.  
"I can't move, I'm too tired." Goten said half-jokingly, half-seriously.  
I sat up but immediately fell back down. "Can't we just sleep here?" I joked.  
The three of them laughed. "No, come on, we need to get back before it gets dark." Goku explained. Trunks sighed and stood up. He extended both of his hands to help Goten and I up. "Come on Court, Goten." Trunks said.  
Goten and I groaned but each grabbed one of Trunks hands, got up, and began to fly off with Trunks and Goku right beside us.  
We were all covered in sweat, so I'd probably want to get back to 18's before them so that I could shower first. I quickly picked up my speed and before long I was about 10 miles ahead of them and almost to 18's.  
~ Android 17 POV ~ I was sitting on a bed looking around my 'new room'... I normally don't have a set place to live, but this place wasn't too awful. My room had 2 beds in it and the room itself was a nice size. I could actually get used to it. 18 and Krillin had left about an hour ago to buy food, while Vegeta, with his anger problem, had flew somewhere to let all his anger out. I could barely believe how much 18 had changed. She wasn't the same girl I used to go on killing spree's with, not at all. 18 still seemed to trust me, at least a little bit. That may or may not end up a mistake on her part.  
They were so silly to leave me here alone, I could be blowing their house up right now, killing someone, stealing something, TORTURING something... but I'm not. At least not yet that is. I got up and walked to a window, looking at the large field surrounding the house.  
I began to get lost in thought... Everyone was so curious of my motives for being here, which made me laugh. All these petty people were so afraid of me, it was actually very pathetic. But then again, they had every reason to be. I was one of the most powerful beings in the universe. I smiled.  
I began to think about all the people I had seen today, I knew and had information on almost all of them... Except one.  
The girl. My system didn't have much information on her, it didn't even have her last name. All it said was "Courtney, Female, Young, Threat". On others, like Trunks, it says "Trunks Briefs, Male, Young, Threat, Father- Vegeta (saiyan, threat), Mother- Bulma Briefs (human)" and then some other useless information. This girl though... why was she lacking so much information? It really didn't matter why. I just needed to find out more about her.  
She was rather pretty, and didn't seem like a threat at all, honestly... But looks can be deceiving, can't they?  
I heard some noise outside the window, I snapped out of my thoughts and I saw the girl... I mean Courtney land outside. I sensed three other saiyans flying about 9 miles or so behind her at a slow pace. I would assume that they were Trunks, Goten, and Goku. I saw her walk towards the house. She looked tired. She must have been training with the 3 saiyans. Hmm...  
Why not go find out more about her? I smirked deviously to myself and made my way downstairs.

* * *

Woah there. Next chapter Android 17 & Courtney are gonna have there first real confrontation. *squeals* Haha. Please review! I appreciate every review so much. Tell me if you're excited for the next chapter, what you think Android 17 will do, if you like the story so far, what I should or shouldn't change... I'd love hear. :D


	4. Chapter 4

~ Courtney POV ~

I walked towards the house slowly, my entire body ached. I just wanted to shower and sleep... Bulma had informed me during our phone call earlier that 18 wanted Trunks, Goten, and myself to stay at her home for a month or two. I didn't know why at the time but I had agreed. I regretted that now... Watching a homicidal android wasn't exactly my idea of fun. I opened the door to the large house, walked in and shut the door behind me.

"Hello, Courtney is it?" I heard a voice across the room ask me. I froze. This voice could only belong to one person... Android 17. Should I run?

"er-Hi. Yeah, my names Courtney." I said in the most calm tone I could muster up. I shouldn't be scared of him, no, I couldn't be scared of him. I needed to stay calm.

"18 tells me that you and those boys are going to be staying here to keep an eye on me." 17 said, his smirk faded slightly.

"She just wants us to be here until she's sure she can trust you..." I said calmly.

"So you can fight?" 17 asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"You think you can beat me?" He asked.

How do I answer that? If I say yes will he try to kill me? "Maybe, maybe not." I decided to answer, smirking as I said it in an attempt to seem confident.

He chuckled. "Alright."

He walked over to me. I fought the urge to run... He wouldn't pick a fight with me when we had just met, right?  
He stood beside me for a moment, and he looked straight into my eyes. I kept my head up and stared into his cold blue eyes.

Still looking into my eyes, he raised his hand and...

Patted my head?

"I'll talk to you soon, Courtney." He said and then walked outside.

I stood in the same spot frozen. What the hell was that? What kind of mind games is he trying to play? I turned around and glared at him. He simply smiled and flew off right as Goten and Trunks landed.

I watched him fly away. I sighed, I needed to calm down and go take a shower. I walked upstairs, my mind too full to think about anything other than Android 17.

~ Trunks POV ~

I landed just in time to see that piece of metal walk out of the house and fly off. I couldn't care less about where he was going... I looked at the house and noticed Courtney standing in the doorway, glaring at him. She was watching him fly away. Had something happened between them? If he tried to hurt her... I swear I would kill him. I saw her walk upstairs.

"Did you see how she was glaring at him?" Goten asked his friend in a surprised tone.

"Yeah... we need to ask her about this later." I answered.

Goten nodded and we walked into the house.

~ A few hours later, Courtney POV. ~

Goten and I were in the living room talking when Krillin and 18 asked me to come outside with them to talk.

"What's up?" I asked as we got out the door.

"We have a uh.. little problem." Krillin answered.

"Oh?"

Krillin and 18 looked at each other. "What's going on?" I asked suspiciously.

They looked at each other again. "18 you tell her..." Krillin said.

18 glared at him and sighed, "Look, there's two guest bedrooms, each with two beds in them. 17's staying in one and I don't think Trunks or Goten would be fond of being roommates with him. So..."

"You want me to room with him?!" I accidently interrupted.

* * *

**AWH SNAP. THEY GONNA BE ROOMIES. Haha, this chapter was pretty hard to write, i'm not gonna lie. I didn't really know what I should have 17 do since I don't want him to be violent... yet that is. ;) This isn't the best chapter, but enjoy! Don't just read it, review it! Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

So much for that peaceful night of sleep I had so desperately wanted. After 18 & Krillin had went back inside I immediately flew off in an attempt to clear my head. It was dark out and I wasn't sure where I was going... I just wanted some peace for a few minutes. I find a nice tall tree so I flew into it and sat on a sturdy branch. This had certainly been a long day.

I doubted that I would get much or any sleep tonight, despite how tired I was. I wasn't so much afraid of 17 as much as I didn't trust him. The guy was a cold blooded killer... he had killed thousands of innocent people! I was gonna be "roomies" with a psychotic, unstable, killer android. Just my luck.

I don't think he'd try to kill me in my sleep with a house full of saiyans... hopefully. I didn't know enough about this guy to know exactly what was going through his head or what he was gonna do next. I just needed to be smart and safe. I didn't know how this would turn out, but I might as well try to get on his good side, eh? I needed to be nice to a somewhat crazy android... I could do that.

I leaned my head back on the tree. I needed to go back to 18's before someone came looking for me... I sighed and was about to fly off when I noticed that somebody was walking towards the tree I was in. I immediately knew who it was.

"Hey Piccolo!" I said as I jumped down and smiled at him,

"Er-hello, Courtney. What are you doing out here so late at night?" He asked.

"You know, just clearing my head." I answered.

"Alright." He said back.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would train with me tomorrow?" I asked.

"I don't think I ca-"

"Pleaseeee!" I cut him off. I really wanted to build up my skills and Piccolo could help me with that.

He sighed. "I don't-"

I gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." He said angrily.

"Thank you! 2 oclock here tomorrow?" I asked, smiling.

He nodded "See ya." He said and flew off in the opposite direction of 18's house.

"Goodnight!" I yelled at him and made my way back to 18's.

As I walked into the guest bedroom I noticed something surprising- 17 was in the bed furthest from the door, sleeping peacefully. I didn't even know if androids slept or not, honestly. I sat down on the other bed and looked at him. He looked so serene, calm. He looked human. It was nice to see him as something other than a killing machine, even if it was just for a few minutes. But I knew looks were deceiving... I laid down in bed, closing my eyes and after a few minutes drifting off into a not so peaceful sleep.

~ The Next Morning ~

I woke up to a loud crash. 'What the hell is that?' I thought as I sat up and walked to the window. I looked out it and saw Trunks and Goten throwing ki blasts at each other. I sighed and got back into bed, trying to block out any noise coming from outside.

I tried and failed miserably.

After about 30 minutes of trying to sleep I gave up and walked over to my suitcase, which my parents had sent here the day before, and grabbed my normal clothes (they look like 18's old ones. Ya know, from when her & 17 would kill random people every day? Yes those.) I sighed and leaned against the wall, I didn't wanna get dressed. I loved sleep.

I looked at 17's bed and noticed that he wasn't there... Maybe he was downstairs or something. I got dressed, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth and slowly made my way downstairs... I was still in the process of fully waking up. I walked into the kitchen and saw 18 sitting at the table.

"Hey." I said and smiled.

"Hello." She answered and smiled back. 18 and I had a little bit of a sisterly relationship. Around the time she married Krillin her and I had started hanging out. We didn't really trust each other at first but after a few shopping trips we became friends.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked.

"Around 12:30 PM, you sleep in late, huh?" She said back.

"Eh, sometimes." I answered and sat down in the chair across from her. We then started to talk about girl stuff. You know clothes & such... It was around 1 PM when she told me she had to leave to go meet Krillin and 17 somewhere.

"Don't talk to strangers! Be safe!" I jokingly yelled at her as she flew off. I saw her chuckle. I looked over and saw Trunks and Goten laughing too.

As soon as she left I sat down and watched Trunks and Goten train. After awhile they came over to talk to me.

"How's training?" I asked when they walked over to me and sat down in front of me.

"Hard." Goten said.

"Boring." Trunks said after him.

Goten glared at Trunks and punched him in the arm. Trunks laughed.

"I see." I said and smiled.

"So whatcha doing out here?" Trunks asked.

"Wasting time until I go train with Piccolo." I answered.

"You don't wanna train with me? My feelings are hurt." Goten said, holding his chest and smiling.

Trunks and I laughed. We all talked for about 30 more minutes until I told them I had to go meet Piccolo. I waved goodbye to them and flew off, getting there 10 minutes early.

* * *

**Woo, next chapter! So this one was pretty uneventful, but i'm gonna make sure to pick things up next chapter! At least we got to learn a little bit more about Courtney, like her way of thinking & her relationships with people other than Trunks, Goten, & 17. I tried to make this chapter longer than normal~ Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Training with Piccolo was challenging, but he definitely helped me a lot. He told me what he thought my best techniques (speed and kicking) were and helped me improve them. He seemed to be in a pretty bad mood though, so I elected to ask him what was wrong when we were done training.

"Are you okay?" I asked as we got done training and sat down.

He was silent for a moment. "Why do you ask?" He asked.

"You just seem a little... off." I answered.

"I'm fine." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Quit asking questions." He growled and turned away from me.

Well, that was mean. "Fine..." I mumbled. We were silent for awhile. Something was obviously bothering him and I didn't want to make him even more upset.

"You better head back to Krillin's. Bye." He said and flew off immediately.

'Hm...That was weird. I hope he's ok.' I thought. I looked up and noticed that it wasn't even sunset yet, which ment I could stay out for a few more hours.  
What to do, what to do... I walked around the general area I had been training in, just looking around. I got bored pretty fast and ended up just flying around for 30 minutes, with no particular destination in mind, until I saw a small forest. I flew down and walked into it cause hey, what else was there to do? Walking around a forest was better than doing nothing.

I walked around, looking up at trees, watching the animals. I walked over to a tall tree, jumped up, and kicked it over. I really was getting pretty strong! As strong as someone like Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, or Goten? Hell no, but my strength was still pretty impressive. I smiled to myself.

"So you actually are strong." I heard a voice a few feet behind me say.

"You doubted me? How rude." I said and turned around, looking straight at the one and only Android 17.

"How could I not? You don't look very threatening." He said, crossing his arms and leaning on a tree.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. He chuckled.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked

"I got done training and didn't feel like going back to 18's, so I decided to check out my surroundings." I answered, still looking him in the eye.

"I see." He replied simply and looked at the sky... The sun was just starting to set. I didn't feel like flying back yet, though. I sat down Indian style on what was left of the tree I had kicked over. I put my elbow on my knee and rested my chin on my hand. I watched the squirrels run by, the birds fly along, and I quickly realized... Nature is damn boring. I wanted to go to an amusment park, train, go shopping, something. I thought of all the things I should do, I zoned out. We stayed silent for a few minutes while we both thought before I said something,

"Do you know the way back to 18's?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah. Why, you lost?" He answered, smirking at the last part.

I was silent for a moment. Ugh. "Maybe." I decided to reply. I had wondered off from the training ground and I honestly had no idea which way I had gone or where I was. I couldn't be that far away, but it would be a lot easier to just follow him back rather than find my way back to the training ground and go from there.  
He shook his head.

"Alright. Follow me then." He almost immediately took off, I was surprised but I followed.

~ 17 POV ~

I could just leave the girl there, make her find her own way back. I figured that wouldn't make my "roomie" too fond of me... Which would probably piss 18 off. 18 was trying to teach me that humans weren't worthless trash and that killing them was a 'bad thing to do'. Wow she had changed. I doubt 18 would ever change my mind though, I needed to change hers, actually... Anyway, the girl, er, Courtney was odd. She didn't seem intimidated by me. She should be... She was strong though. I'd give her that... I could beat her, of course. I was an android, the best damn android there was. I could beat anyone I wanted to. I looked up ahead and noticed that we were getting near the house. We got there in no time. I walked into the house and saw Goten, Trunks, and Krillin sitting at the main table.

"Where's 18?" I asked the three of them when Courtney and I walked in.

"Upstairs, in her room." Goten said. I walked upstairs to talk to my sister.

~ Courtney POV ~

I watched 17 walk away before I sat down at the table with the guys.  
"So you're hanging out with 17 now, huh?" Goten asked when I sat down.  
I shrugged, "I got a little lost and he helped me find my way back." We didn't talk much more on the subject, we had small talk. After awhile Krillin went to bed, then Goten. Trunks and I both weren't tired and so we went outside, there was nothing to do inside.

"How's rooming with 17?" He asked me as we sat at the side of the house.

"Really fun. You know every girls dream is to room with a psycho killer." I said sarcastically and smiled.

Trunks laughed, "Just be careful around him, ok?"

I nodded, "Always am." I replied with. We talked for awhile longer about random things, we joked, it was fun. I hugged him goodnight and we both went to bed

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'm sorry I didn't update as quick as I normally do! I was at a friends house for a few days this week & then I had a little bit of writers block. Anyways, I'm going to try my best to get the next chapter up ASAP. So we got a CourtneyxAndroid 17 scene AND a CourtneyxTrunks scene this chapter. My biggest thing when writing this story is that this is DBZ, and I don't want to make any of the characters look too romantic or seem like a wuss. I don't want this to be a perfect fairytale or anything like that. So, what do you guys think is Piccolo's problem? What do you think is gonna happen with 17 & Court? REEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW! I love reviews! 3**


	7. Chapter 7 (Part 1)

I woke up at a decent hour for once, 7 am. Not on my own though, I could hear some obnoxious birds chirping outside the window. _Welp, now I know what woke me up. They are so loud and annoying!_ I rolled onto my back and closed my eyes, trying to go back to sleep. It didn't work. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, _I guess i'll just have to get up._ I looked over at 17, who was sleeping peacefully. _He looks so cut-_ _wait, what am I thinking?_ I shook my head and stood up. I grimaced, I felt a pretty bad pain in my knee specifically. It must be from training so much... Oh well, I'll just ignore it.

I grabbed my clothes and walked to the bathroom to get dressed. After brushing my hair down and brushing my teeth I put on a white crop top and some regular jeans. I dressed pretty casually, I wasn't really planning on doing anything today anyway. I quietly walked downstairs, I didn't want to wake anyone up. I walked into the kitchen and was surprised to find Trunks sitting at the table, drinking coffee. He had his back turned to me. _Huh, other people get up at this time?_

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked as I stepped into the kitchen. He looked startled as he turned around slightly, like he had been thinking really hard and I had interrupted him. He relaxed a little when he saw who it was.

"I just couldn't sleep, you?" He replied. I grabbed an apple and sat across from him.

"Those birds woke me up." We immediatly heard a chirping sound outside the window, which emphasized my point.

He nodded, "They have been chirping non-stop for 2 hours."

"They better not do this every morning." I replied, looking out the window at the birds. They were tweeting happily and flying around... _Bastards._

"I won't be able to stay here much longer if they do." He said back.

"Even if they do, you're gonna have to stick it out because your not leaving me here with two androids." I responded, looking him in the eye.

He smiled lightly, "You would still have Goten at least."

"You called?" Goten said as he walked into the kitchen. Trunks and I both jumped slightly, I don't think either of us heard him coming down the stairs. How did he do that?

"No, we just mentioned your name." Trunks said. Goten walked over to the table and sat next to Trunks.

"Oh," Goten looked at me, "It's nice to see you getting up at a decent time, Court."

"Don't get used to it." I said and smiled.

~ 17 POV ~

I woke up to some annoying chirping sound outside my window. _Birds- also known as some of the most useless and annoying creatures on this pathetic planet._ I stood up and looked out the window, listening and watching those annoying birds pipe to eachother. I wanted to shoot them to an oblivion, but then 18 would get mad at me for being "violent". _Ugh, she is so soft now._ I looked over at the other side of the room and noticed that the girl wasn't there. _Weird, she normally sleeps in... I wonder where she is?_ _Wait, why do I care?_ I shook my head and opened the window. I was bored and I needed to go kill something. I jumped out the window, glaring at the birds as I quickly flew off.

~ Courtney POV (Again!) ~

All three of us decided that we didn't feel like training today, so we elected that we could just go hang out with Goku and Chi-Chi for the day. We always learned a lot from Goku, and he was fun to be around. As we walked outside we saw a hovercar park in front of the house.

"Who's that?" I asked,looking at Trunks and Goten.

"Isn't that your mom's hovercar, Trunks?" Goten questioned.

"Yeah, I don't know why she would be here though." Trunks responded.

We watched as Bulla(/Bra) jumped out of the backseat in her normal outfit. She walked over to us.

"Hey!" She said, smiling. The car began to fly off and I noticed Bulma in the front seat, driving. I waved, she waved back and was immediatly flying off.

"uh-Hi Bulla." I said, slightly confused as to why she was here. She hugged me and I hugged back.

"Hello!" Goten said and smiled at her as she hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" Trunks asked her, looking her in the eye.

"Well, mom and dad are gonna be busy all day and I didn't want to sit at home all day and do nothing. So here I am!" She said back. I heard a noise come from the top of the house. I looked up and saw 17 fly off. _Where is he going?_ I wondered as I watched him disappear. I looked back at Bulla and noticed she had been looking at him too.

"Who's that hottie?" She asked us.

"Hottie?" I said. I felt a twinge of anger... Wait why am I angry? Trunks looked at me suspiciously. Goten was the one to answer her, "That's er-android 17. Ya know, that murderer that killed thousands?"

"Oh. He's still hot..." She said simply. "You three are staying here with him? That's crazy!"

"We're just here until 18 decides she can trust him." I told her.

"Is he nice?" She asked. _Man, she has a lot of questions about him._

Trunks and Goten laughed quietly. "When he wants to be." I answered.

"Oh." She responded candidly. We were all silent for a moment.

"We were just about to go to Goku's. Do you wanna come?" Goten asked.

"Sure! I can't fly though." She said somewhat sadly.

"I'll carry you if you want me to." Goten said back.

"Okay!" She said and jumped into his arms. As we all flew off I glared at the bird that had woken me up and that had been tweeting non-stop all morning.

* * *

**Yay! After almost 2 weeks I finally thought up a decent chapter! :) Well- half chapter. The next half will be up soon though! One of the reviewers- mAdLyInLoVe suggested that I should bring in Bra/Bulla. I wasn't sure if I should at first, but I like the idea of having her and Goten as a couple in this story. :D So I really pushed 17/Courtney this chapter, are they starting to develop feelings for eachother? Is Trunks noticing? Review please, it motivates me! :) btw, would you rather me put a Courtney/17 scene next chapter or a Trunks/Courtney scene? I have a certain scene planned but I don't know which couple I should do it with! Thank you so much for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7 (Part 2)

~ Bulla's POV ~

Flying was more fun than I had expected! Well, I wasn't exactly the one flying, but being carried through the air was a lot of fun. Maybe I should get Trunks to teach me how to fly... It'd be cool to be able to get places without my mom driving me. Not today though, its really hot outside! It was even hotter being up so high, I felt like I was going to melt or something. _I can't wait till we get to Goku's nice, air conditioned house._ I sighed quietly and brushed some hair out of my face. I began to let my mind travel... Ooh, that guy we saw this morning. He was really attractive! But Goten said he was a "murderer android" or something. _He looked harmless though._ _I should get Trunks to introduce me to him!_ I smiled and looked over, Trunks and Courtney were laughing about something together. I sighed and looked up at Goten.

"Are we almost there?" I asked in a whiny tone.

He looked down at me and smiled. "Almost! Just a few more miles." He replied. I simply nodded and he looked back up. I just looked around, there wasn't really much to do. Once I got over the thrill of being so high up I just got bored. I sighed and looked up. I saw a bird flying towards us! I screamed and Goten just flew under it easily, like it was nothing.

"Are you two okay?" Trunks asked us.

"That bird almost hit us!" I yelled. Trunks simply snickered. _Geez, flying is dangerous... Maybe I don't want to learn._

When we all finally arrived at Goku's, I ran to knock on the door. Goten was right behind me, followed by Courtney and then Trunks. Goku answered the door in about thirty seconds.

"Oh, hey! What are you guys doing here?" He said in his normal, happy tone. He was also in his normal orange and blue gear.

"We just wanted to come see you." Goten said in his equally as happy normal tone, "got any food?"

Goku laughed. "Of course, come in!" I quickly walked in, wanting to get out of the sun. _Sun burn is not attractive._ Chi Chi greeted us all when we walked in. She seemed to be in a decent mood so Goten and I ate breakfast with her. Trunks and Courtney talked to Goku across the room. Everything was calm, peaceful, and happy. Then...

"So, Goten. Bulla. You two aren't er-going out are you?" Chi Chi said in the middle of breakfast. I nearly choked on my water.

"No!" We both exclaimed at the same time. _Why would she even think that?_ I realized how loud we must have yelled that when I looked over and saw Goku, Trunks, and Courtney staring at us curiously.

"Well, alright then... I was just asking." Chi Chi said and continued eating her breakfast.

The rest of breakfast was silent.

* * *

**Hey! So this is really short, I know. I've been working for hours on it though, everything I wrote felt... too forced? So I just decided to write a short, fun, filler with Bulla's POV for a change. It actually became a lot of fun to write! However, I did add the part where Bulla decided she wanted to meet 17, which means there might be some drama next chapter! :O Hehe, I know this isn't the best chapter, but still, please review! thank ya! 3**


	9. Chapter 8

- Courtney POV

After spending a few hours at Goku's, Bulla suggested we head back to 18's. We all said our goodbye's to Goku and Chi Chi and headed out the door.

"I don't feel like going back yet." Goten complained as we stepped into the green grass and blaring sun.

"What do you wanna do than?" Trunks responded, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"I don't know." Goten answered dumbly.

"I want to go hang out at Eighteen's though." Bulla interrupted them.

"Why?" Trunks asked her.

Bulla looked up at him, "Daddy says she's a good influence."

"Dad would never compliment anyone, why do you really wanna go over there?" Trunks looked at her curiously.

"I just do, got it?" Bulla said rudely, crossing her arms.

Trunks gave her a look, Bulla stared back at him. _Tension..._

"Alright, let's head back then!" Goten stepped between them, breaking the glaring contest they had going.

"Hmph." Trunks said.

- Android 17 P.O.V.

I was sitting at the kitchen table pretending to listen to my sister as she chattered about shoes or some shit like that. She always seemed to get chatty around me, for some reason. _I should of stayed in the woods longer... _

"Seventeen?" Eighteen said after I hadn't said anything for a few minutes.

"Yes?" I put my elbow on the table and rested my chin in my palm.

"You ok? You're being quiet." She leaned back in her seat.

"I'm fine, I just don't give a damn about shoes." I replied. She glared at me, I chuckled at her angry expression.

"Well then, let's change the subject. How's life, little bro?" She smirked. It was my turn to glare at her.

"Don't call me 'little bro' and life's fine. Thanks for asking, sissy." I replied and crossed my arms.

"How do you like rooming with Courtney?" She asked suddenly. I grinned.

"She's not as annoying as the others." I elected to answer.

"Do you like her?" She asked, smiling.

"Psh, I don't like humans, you know that." I said, scoffing.

She sighed, "Seve-" she started, but was cut off when somebody walked through the front door.

"Hi" Goten said, waving at me and Eighteen and walking to the refrigerator. Trunks was right behind him.

"uh-Hi." Eighteen replied. Courtney walked over and sat in the chair next to her and across from me.

"Hey guys." She said, looking at me and then Eighteen.

"Hi." I said simply.

"Hey Court." Eighteen greeted, "Where have you been?"

"Goku's." She answered. Some blue haired girl came over and sat next to me.

"Bulla, what are you doing here?" Eighteen asked. _Bulla?_

"My dad and mom are busy all day and didn't want me home alone, so i'm spending the day with Trunks." Bulla answered cheerfully.

"Oh. Seventeen, this is Bulla, Vegeta's daughter." Eighteen told me. _That isn't possible, her power level is so low..._

"Ah."

"Hi, Seventeen." The girl said.

"Hey, nice outfit." I said and smirked at her.

"Thanks, it's new!" She replied and smiled. I looked over Eighteen's shoulder and saw Trunks glaring at me from the other side of the kitchen. I chuckled. _  
_

"Eighteen, you're all out of milk." Goten said, looking out from the fridge.

"I just got more yesterday, you people already drank it all?" Eighteen grit her teeth. Goten shrugged. "I don't feel like going and getting more today."

"I'll go." I said. I didn't like being helpful, but I didn't want to hang out with Vegeta's daughter and the hybrids... Also I like driving.

"Are you gonna crash my car?" Eighteen questioned me. _Probably..._

"Nope." I answered her. She looked me over.

"I don't trust you... Courtney go with him."

"What? But I just got back." Courtney whined. Eighteen glared at her. "Fine..."

* * *

**CAN I JUST SAY HOW SORRY I AM THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I'm so so sorry. I've been busy with school and volleyball, also I had writers block. I've rewritten this chapter so many times... I just sat myself down and made myself write it tonight, and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I know it's short, but it's 1 am and I have school today so... yeah. I promise i'll make the next one longer! Please review, i'm gonna do reviewers response next chapter too because I really appreciate any and all reviews. :) Thanks for reading! **


End file.
